


Regret

by Hamilfangirl



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [2]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Hannah and Clara (As most probably know) are OCs, I Had To, Other, Sad, This takes place after the duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilfangirl/pseuds/Hamilfangirl
Summary: So in the end of Never Backed Down... I never show Burr’s reaction to shooting Hannah, so...here you go!(READ PART ONE OF THE SERIES FOR ANYTHING TO MAKE SENSE)





	Regret

BAM!

Burr’s eyes widened and he dropped his pistol. 

“No...” his eyes watered as he tried to go speak to Hannah “No! No! No!”

His second, Vaness, held him back, trying to tell him that they had to leave “No! Let me go! I must speak with her! Please!” But he did not let go.

Burr watched helplessly as Hannah was surrounded by medics who then carried her away “No!” he heard Alexander cry, he wanted to stay with his friend.

Burr knew his mistake, and that he may never be able to make up for it.

Burr eventually gave up, sobbing as he was led away from the tragic scene.

The next day, all that he could think about was whether or not he had killed her. He felt terrible.

”Mister Vice President.” said one of his servants.

”Yes?”

”We have received word that as of yesterday a few hours after being shot, Mrs. Laurens has passed away.”

Burr remained silent.

After a while he finally said, “I shall visit her grave then...”

The next week, Burr lived up to what he had said. He stood there, tears streaming down his face.

”I’m so sorry...”

Hannah had once saved his life. Was the one person who ever truly excepted him into the group, and this is how he repays her? Burr only felt one emotion...

Regret.


End file.
